full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Saward Crypt
Saward Crypt is a MineZ dungeon at Fort Saward. It is located far north. Kill Count *Bigga, Psycho, Andrew7s, Ethn (Team Scallop MineZ #1) Survivors *Matt, Dark (Team Scallop MineZ #1) Completing Saward Crypt Crypt Entrance (Difficulty: 1/10) *When you first enter the crypt there will be a spiraling cavern. This will open up to the second location. Waterfall Leap (Difficulty: 2/10) *There is a zombie spawner in the roof of this room as well as where the current starts so try to be quick. *Here there is some minor parkour. All you have to do is jump into the water on the right hand side close to the wall. You can also just jump to the ledge below, and avoid the spawner, but you'll take some fall damage. Lava Flooded Pathway (Difficulty: 4/10) *The next room is a corridor with cobwebs and has a sign saying 'Do Not Enter Beware of Monsters' *There are multiple zombie spawners so run through quickly and try not to get stuck by the cobwebs. *You will then get to a section where you are level with lava and a broken stone brick pathway. Pick a route and parkour over to the other side. *There are zombie pigman spawners in the middle of the parkour so be sure to run quickly. *If a zombie pigman spawns, try to ignore it and continue through the parkour. *If you catch fire, there is a water block (not source) at the end. Parkour Room (Difficulty: 7/10) *This area contains relatively difficult parkour around a small pit that leads to a platform continuing on. There is a zombie pigman spawner in the middle of the ceiling that can cause explosions, causing you to be knocked off mid jump. However, this happens rarely. *Be as quick as possible to avoid too many zombie pigmen spawning in the room. *There is a zombie spawner at the end of the parkour in the hallway. Fort Saward Ruins Entrance (Difficulty: 3/10) *After walking down the hallway you will be faced with a few jumps across a bridge over lava and water. If you do fall you can either go back to the start or get to the other side from the bottom on the waterfall's side. *Above this bridge is a Zombie Pigman spawner so be careful as it can spawn them on you while you are jumping. Saward Ruins/Iron Door Puzzle (Difficulty: 7/10) *Run down the hallway and throw two different types items into the hole at the end. *If you have 4 or more people, make sure a minimum of two people go through each door. *Both teams follow the cave until you find an iron door half way up. *Send one person through to stand on the pressure plate on the balcony. Then, have at least one person go to the iron door at the end of the cave, which is held open via the plate. *If you have the manpower, you should leave someone behind on the other side of the balcony door. They will be able to let the person standing on the balcony plate back through. Otherwise, that person will have to jump off the balcony, deal with the zombies and zombie pigmen that spawned from the spawner located near the ceiling near the iron door, then run back through the cave from the beginning. *The players in the back room can let them in via a pressure plate next to the door. *Each room has an additional plate that will open the door to progress on the other side. Have both sides press their plates and send a person through. Whoever went through can now hold open the door, allowing whoever was on the plate to get through as well. **If you have only 3 people, start by sending 2 people down one path and the last person down the other **Have the group of 2 get a person into the back room as normal. Then have the person on the balcony jump off and head to the other pathway. Get both people into the other back room like normal as well. **Open the door for the now solo person. Have him go into room seven, down the other path, and open the door for the duo from the other side. *A different explanation can be found here. Regroup Intersection (Difficulty: 3/10) *This room is scattered with 1 block holes that have cobwebs and lava. If you fall in one, there is no way to prevent death. *There is a thin lava stream at the end of the room. The best way to avoid damage is to go over the previous cobweb pits and the stream in one jump. Timed Parkour Hallway (Difficulty: 6/10) *Here you will have to do a timed parkour from left all the way around the room to the top right. *There are spawners in here, have your other group members stand on the early, untimed segment of the parkour to stay safe and take aggro in case the person doing the parkour falls. *Have one person hit the plates located at the entrance of the room to start the timed parkour. There is a noticeable delay between when you hit the plates and when the blocks start to appear. **The timed parkour is split into segments, with constant blocks in between. If you like, you can do it segment by segment, though you will have to wait for the timed parkour to run all the way through before pressing the plates again. It is certainly possible to do the parkour without this method though. **Because of the delay, it is possible to do the timed parkour solo, though you shouldn't need to. *Note that whoever does the parkour will not make it to the loot room. Stone Maze (Difficulty 1/10) *Whoever did the timed parkour will be put into a maze. *There is a map for this at the bottom of the page. *At the end, there is an intersection with 2 plates. *The closest one, when held down, will open a path in the timed parkour room that allows the rest of your party to advance. *The other plate will open a passage to the dungeon entrance, allowing the person in the maze to leave. Timed Iron Door Room (Difficulty 7/10) *The entrance will open on the right of the timed parkour room. *This will open into a large cavern that has many cobwebs, zombie spawners and some zombie pigman spawners. *At the beginning of the cave, there is a pressure plate. Hold it down until the redstone lamp above lights up. This will start a timer, and you will have to run through the cave as fast as possible. Once the timer is up, the iron doors at the end of the cave will open for a short time. *If you don't make it to the doors in time, you should be able to run back to the plate and try again with the added difficulty of fighting off the zombies that spawned. If you are in the short hallway between the loot room and the iron doors when they close, splash damage potions will rain down on you. This is almost certain death. *Alternatively, you can have one person stay back at the plate while the rest of the group runs up to the doors. Then, have that person step on the plate, giving the rest of the group a much easier time. Keep in mind that there is a zombie pigman spawner close to the doors. Loot Room *Congratulations on completing Saward Crypt! *Press the button to be teleported to the entrance of the dungeon. Category:Goals